


Everyone understands food

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [7]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, KunTen boyfriends, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 7: A language classKun can hear how he plops down on the wooden surface again. He needs to mix the noodles so they don’t stick to the pot, then mix the vegetables again and maybe add a little bit more of garlic salt, a pinch or two. He turns around, facing the middle of the room where the table stands, and Ten sits. Kun knows, he can’t actually help, but the indication of want to give advice and comfort is always nice.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Everyone understands food

Ten is a very determined person, with time he will reach all of the goals he had set earlier. He has proved it dozen of times, so Kun believes in it. Kun believes it… but he also gets to see the process of how Ten reaches his goals. For example, this evening, Ten is laying face down on their kitchen table with one book, multiple notebooks and pens, markers, correction tape, bunch of other things Kun considers school supplies, all surrounding him. His arms are sprawled on the surface, each time he murmurs something, Kun has to ask him to repeat it louder and more clear.

Kun is cooking dinner, some simple egg noodles with fresh, stewed vegetables and spice-filled sauce all over. All the scents in the kitchen would make anyones mouth water, so does Kuns. He is mixing the greens on the pan as Ten slowly tries to pronounce a sentence in a foreign language, Kun hears him talking behind his back, but it’s more of a background noise. He doesn’t understand it anyway.

“How did it sound?” Ten asks immediately after finishing the sentence, his tone is expecting, yet tired.

To be honest, Kun doesn’t know if it was good or bad, maybe even excellent, but the persistence coming from Ten per usual can’t go unnoticed, “I’d say it was pretty good,” The food on the pan is starting to burn a little bit, but some of the pieces aren’t soft enough yet. “Definitely better than the last time.” Kun reaches for the water in the cup by the sink and carefully pours it into the pan, so none of it splashes over.

Ten sighs and Kun can hear how he plops down on the wooden surface again. He needs to mix the noodles so they don’t stick to the pot, then mix the vegetables again and maybe add a little bit more of garlic salt, a pinch or two. He turns around, facing the middle of the room where the table stands, and Ten sits. Kun knows, he can’t actually help, but the indication of want to give advice and comfort is always nice.  
“Which one are you reading now?” Kun walks over to the other side of the table. He rests against one of the arms on the table and leans down to see better what is written on the yellowish pages.

For a second, Ten says nothing, but then rolls his head, so his dark locks hit the others arm. Underneath him reveals yet another tiny notebook with most of its lines filled and multiple other notes in different colours all over it. Kun scans it, the handwriting is neat, he understands the notes taken in a slightly familiar language, but the rest of it is a lost cause. Tens head shakes beneath the elders chin, tickling Kuns skin on purpose. In order to stop him, Kuns other palm comes up to play with Tens hair soothingly, making sure it does not tangle.  
“You don’t understand anything.” Ten says breathlessly, rolling to the side even more, so he can look up to the man next to him. “Will dinner be ready?” He looks up to Kun with sleepy eyes, not minding the head massage. Kun sheepishly smiles at the fact that Ten knows his knowledge doesn’t go far in this field, he lets his fingers push the hair locks away from Tens forehead, so none of them get into his eyes.

“Hmm, a few more minutes.” Ten closes his eyes when Kuns hand goes back to scratching his scalp, “Tell me what we’re having for dinner in this.” Kun’s not sure about the language Ten is revising today, to stay safe he motions his head towards the notebooks, hopefully, Ten gets it.

Ten thinks for a moment and bit by bit a sentence comes together and out. Kun listens to it nodding along, this time genuinely trying to keep something in his memory. When Ten finishes talking, Kun tries to repeat what was just said on his own. He stumbles already on the first few sounds, he knows nothing coming out of his mouth is right, but it makes Ten smile, so he’ll continue until he thinks he is done.

“I think I did it better.” Ten says with a teasing tone.

“I think you have a competition.” Kun plants a kiss on the others head and stands up straight. The food should have been mixed a minute or two ago, but it’s okay for the sake of making Ten feel better. He goes back to the familiar cooking by the stove. Behind his back comes a compilation of sounds made by notebooks and a pencil case, Ten’s hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this isn't the original day7.... challenge? idk, i didnt like the original, so i stole it from another challenge 
> 
> i had a tiring weekend, i hope you had a better one! :)


End file.
